Conventionally, in order to realize a multi-layered image with a depth, a method of overlapping a plurality of liquid crystal display (LCD) panels has been introduced.
In this case, there is a problem that a noise (interference pattern) such as wood grain and water wave due to the interference between the overlapped LCD panels occurs. That is, if a plurality of LCD panels having cross stripes by pixels are closely disposed, a noise occurs by the Moire phenomenon.
Technologies for preventing such noises have been introduced. For example, in Korean Patent registration No. 10-0614419 (Applicant: deep video imaging limited, Title of the invention: Multi-layered display), a diffuse layer for diffusing light is interposed between two LCD panels to remove noise by the overlap of the LCD panels.
However, in case of interposing a diffuse layer between two LCD panels, a process of disposing the diffuse layer between the LCD panels and then assembling the same is required, so an additional assembling process is required and the productivity is deteriorated. In addition, since this method reduces the noise by diffusing cross stripes of the rear LCD panel through the diffuse layer, the occurrence of noise cannot be fundamentally removed.